


Whatever Will Be

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Bishop and McGee have a musical problem.





	Whatever Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #534 "que sara sara"

“Bishop?” asked McGee, sticking his head around the stairwell, and she slammed the lid of her laptop closed with a sharp snap.

“What!?”

He held up his hands. “You just disappeared so fast that I was worried. You okay?”

Bishop smiled. “Yeah, sorry. I just… the witness today, she said ‘que sara sara’ and now the song’s stuck in my head. Except, I only know the one line, so—”

“—it just keeps repeating?” finished McGee, smiling back. “Yeah, me, too. Did you find it? Can I listen?”

She scooted over and patted the step beside her. “Right here.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** If you ended up like Bishop  & McGee (& me!) and got the song stuck in your head, here’s a version by Doris Day – [on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZbKHDPPrrc)


End file.
